My Family's Got GUTS
Opening Spiel: "The place: The Extreme Arena! The event: The all new, MY FAMILY’S GOT GUTS! The only show where your action sports dreams come to life! Now, let’s meet today’s players/teams, representing the (color) squad, (insert names)! The (insert team name)! And, representing the (color) squad, (insert names)! (Finally, representing the (color) squad, it's (insert team), (insert name)!) The/They are (insert team name) Players, do you have it? Rest of spiel: What’s up, everybody! I’m Ben Lyons, and this is My Family’s Got GUTS! We’re here in the all new Extreme Arena, where two families are getting off the couch and into the action!" My Family's Got Guts was a short-lived, revival/spinoff of Nickelodeon GUTS but with the whole family playing. Gameplay The show is unlike the original GUTS, as it follows a tournament-style structure. The preliminaries consist of two events and then the Aggro Crag. Points also do not determine the winner. Each 10 points a team is ahead of the other is worth a one second head start (maximum: 7 in the preliminaries, and 10 in the semi-finals and the Aggro Bowl for Season 1) in the Aggro Crag. In the semi finals, there are three events before the Aggro Crag that are more difficult than the previous round. The Aggro Crag is also more elaborate and challenging and the maximum head start is 10 seconds. Taping Order My Family's Got GUTS recorded 2 seasons at once, and did not air in original taping order (that explains the episode numbers out of order). Each day, they would record 1 episode for Season 1 and 1 episode for Season 2, to be aired later this year. (This information was given to the audience by the warm-up at tapings) Events Preliminary events *'Free Run City' - Teammates must have a relay and get through many obstacles to get to the finish, beating the other team. This is a two min. timed event. Each second a team has left under two min. is worth a point. *'Sky Slam' - Two teammates from two different teams compete in a basketball challenge where they are connected to elastic wires, in order to slam dunk baskets. a teammate is able to call a defense from their team to help block the opponent for a slam dunk. Each dunk is worth 10 points, whoever has the most at the end of 90 seconds wins. *'Flying Football' - This challenge is related to the Sky Slam event, but this is where the competitors must play in football style. Each catch is worth 10 points, whoever has the most at the end of 90 seconds wins. *'Supertoe PK' - The competitors must kick soccer balls into making the most points, whoever has the most at the end, wins that challenge. Each goal is worth ten points. This is a 90 second timed event. *'Vert Ball' - In a related vein of dodgeball, the teams must get the opposite team's members out. In order to win the event, they must avoid the other teams's offense hurling for 90 seconds. Each hit is worth 10 points. Semifinal events *'Air Slalom' - One player from each team is strapped onto a snowboard, one standing on the "launchpad", and the two remaining players are attached to ropes that connect to the snowboard and help steer. The team must steer the person on the snowboard around as many flags as possible. Each gate cleared is worth 10 points. *'Formula GUTS' - A two-person relay around the track in a "pod-bike". Each driver runs one lap, and must switch over during a pit-stop halfway during the race. The winning team receives 100 points, while the losing team receives 75 points. *'Volley Brawl' - Two volleyball courts are set up with two players on each of the four sides. One stands on the floor and serves a volleyball, while the other jumps off the Aerial Bridge and attempts to hit it over the net. This is a 90 second timed event. Aggro Bowl events *'GUTS Grand Prix' - A two-player race in which one player rides a "High-Stepper" (a bike with no seat) and the other rides a "Low Rider" (a vehicle similar to the one used in Wild Wheels of the original Nickelodeon GUTS). The first teammate must cross their finish line before the second may begin; first place is worth 100 points, second place is worth 75 points, third place is worth 50 points. *'Mile High Triple Jump' - Only one contestant participates for each team. He or she must clear a high jump bar and two "hurdles" by jumping off the ground with help of elastic cord. Finally, he or she must then take a sticky marker, jump off a platform, and attempt to paste it on a vertical wall. Each bar, hurdle, and vertical foot on the leap cleared is worth 10 points. *'Free Run City: The Wild Side' - A re-designed Free Run City from the preliminary episodes with some modifications including pipes, poles, and ladders added to the Water Tower, missing cat-swings from the SkyBridge, and an all-new obstacle "Drop Zone", in which players must slide down a zipline in a harness and try to drop down onto a giant manhole. *'Alley Hoop' - This is a 90 second timed event. One player needs to toss basketballs from the ground up to their partners jumping off platforms, who must catch them and throw them into a central hoop. Each basket is worth 10 points. The Aggro Crag This takes place when the families must climb a 22ft. tall mountain to taste "My Family's Got GUTS" victory and win the competition. Preliminary episodes require two players to climb the Crag - one climbing up their respective side of the mountain through the "Ice-Surfin' Switchbacks", a set of wobbly wedges that players needed to maneuver around, climb over the "Skeleton Stalagmites", and activate three actuators including one at the end of this first leg, "Avalanche Peak" with a "frozen lava storm" raining down on contestants. This in turns opens the Ice Portal at the base of the Crag, where the second player awaits. They must then cross some stepping stones across "The Glacial Gorge" and climb two vertical rock climbing walls dubbed "The Vertical Freeze", to reach the Crystal Peak and hit their final actuator to finalize the results. Semifinal episodes now required all four players to climb the Crag. A new section was added, "The Mad Mesas", which was a path of boulders that the contestant needed to run over to reach the second player at the base of the Switchbacks. Their final actuator would open up a trapdoor in Avalanche Peak that lead them to a spiraling "Swirling Vortex" slide that lead them behind the main facade of the Crag and to the third player, who had to navigate the "Crag Caverns". Once they had maneuvered this maze, they needed to traverse the entire Glacial Gorge around the entire mountain and reach the base of the mountain, which would finally open the Ice Portal and allow the second player to climb the Vertical Freeze to victory. In Aggro Bowls, a control panel was now placed at the start of the Crag Caverns where the third player from each team could control additional snow and hail that could challenge their respective opponents climbing the Mesas and Switchbacks. Once the second player made the exchange with the third, he or she could take over control and release "Arctic Steam" in the Crag Caverns and drop an avalanche on the fourth players climbing the Vertical Freeze. For each victory, teams receive a white "piece of the Aggro Crag". The champion of the tournament receives all three including a considerably larger third piece, which can be put together to form a miniature Aggro Crag as a trophy along with the grand prize of a trip on the Nickelodeon Family Cruise. Music Rick Witkowski and Nat Kerr Inventor Based on the show Nickelodeon GUTS Trivia Future BrainSurge host Jeff Sutphen was a field producer for the show. The show was taped at Studio 21 of Universal Studios Florida, where the original Nickelodeon GUTS was taped. Taglines "On your mark, get set, (blows whistle)!" - Asha Kuerten (2008-2009) "Do you have it?" Winning team: "GUTS!" - Asha Kuerten (2008-2009) "No ifs, ands, or buts, my family's got GUTS. See ya next time!" - Ben Lyons (2008-2009) External links *Official site at Nick.com YouTube Links *My Family's Got GUTS Account Category:Action & Adventure Category:Family Game Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Spinoffs Category:Revivals Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2008 premieres Category:2009 endings